


Prince Charming

by amyoatmeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Flirting, Background Case, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cutesy, Disney References, Don't Judge Me, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyoatmeal/pseuds/amyoatmeal
Summary: A grossly fluffy ficlet.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I had wrote it for an ask prompt and I'm trying to organize my docs. lol tell me if it's shit or whatever you want to say. Felt cute, might delete later.

“I just want to meet my own Prince Charming…” Cas bemoaned almost bashfully while staring out the passenger side window.

Somehow, Dean managed to turn the conversation in the way of Disney movies while they waited. Sleeping Beauty, naturally. Cas hadn't seen it and Dean wasn't surprised by that, but what was surprising was how adamantly he shot down the suggestion for their next movie night in the Dean Cave. Cas usually let Dean pick whatever he wanted, even lame Disney movies as long as Sam never found out.

They were staking out a house on a quiet cul-de-sac, waiting for any traces of the witch’s handiwork before it got out of hand. A love spell gone awry that knocked out the victim and upon receiving “true love’s kiss” they'd seemingly fall under the spell of whom awoke them. The awry part being that it wasn't working right, and the victims weren't waking up at all. 

Prince Charming was overdue for his appointment any minute now, Dean calculated. So they waited. Dean drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the stereo while a newly human Cas ate pork rinds in the passenger seat. It still surprised Dean how quickly Cas’ needs and wants adapted since becoming human. The full spectrum of human emotions was still new to him.

Clearing his throat, Dean chanced a glance over towards Cas who was staring longingly into his bag of pork rinds. He willed himself not to feel hopeful at the notion that Cas was dreaming of a Prince instead of a Princess. Dean wasn't anywhere close.

Dean chewed his bottom lip for a moment before speaking. “No such thing,” he said, returning his gaze out the windshield. “Nobody’s that perfect. That’s why they call ‘em fairytales, Cas.” Though, Cas was pretty damn close, Dean thought. What with all the saving him time and time again and what not.

Cas hummed an acknowledgment around his mouthful and noisily sucked the grease from his thumb. “No, I suppose not.” He wiped his fingers off on his borrowed flannel and looked over to Dean whose expression was disproving to say the least. Another newly human habit. Not really used to basic hygiene yet. The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. “You know, you're kind of close, actually.”

Dean tilted his head back and barked a disbelieving laugh. “Yeah, okay. How’d you figure that?”

Gesturing to the space around them, Cas said, “Well, you already have the steed.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “What else you got? Ain’t enough to just have the steed. Any loser could have one of those.” Though, not many like Baby, he mentally corrected himself.

“Hmm,” Cas hummed pensively, tapping a finger to his chapped lips. “Well, you do own a sword. And you fight monsters everyday... You've risked yourself to save me whenever I've been in distress, despite my own questionable choices.”

Dean laughed. “You’re a little too much… everything, to be a damsel. ‘Sides, you sure you aren't talking about yourself there, Mr. Angel Blade?”

“Now that you mention it, I suppose we both are quite the damsels.”

“Or we’re each other’s Prince Charming?” Dean offered, with an insane blush, not really thinking that decision through. Luckily, it was too dark to see it.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Cas’ lips as he stared at Dean. Sparkling eyes looking especially blue. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Dean flushed and gulped as he scratched at the hairs on the back of his neck. “Could be cool,” he managed to say.

Cas tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. “Are we still talking about the same thing?”

When Dean opened his mouth to reply, their bewitched Prince Charming appeared and was headed for the door.

“Hold that thought, Cas,” he urged, as he scrabbled for his gun on the seat.

And the look in Cas’ eyes was very much of a man who intended to do just that before he reached for his angel blade and followed after Dean.


End file.
